The conventional display panel generally is covered by a panel on a front side thereof to protect the display panel from being damaged and extend the lifetime of the display panel. Or the conventional display panel generally is covered by a touch panel on a front side thereof for inputting instructions by touching. Refer to FIG. 1 showing a conventional method for fastening a panel on a display panel, a display panel 100 is mounted onto a bracing seat 110. A panel 120 is fastened to the front side of the display panel 100 through adhesive 130. Thereby protection or instruction input by touching is achieved. However, the adhesive 130 cannot be used repeatedly. If errors occur and repairs are necessary, the adhesive 130 has to be removed by destructive approach. It is difficult to clear up the adhesive 130 thoroughly. The display panel 100 easily tends to be damaged and the display quality is affected.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional fastening method. Referring to FIG. 2, an edge member 150 is extended from an edge of the bracing seat 110, when the panel 120 is fastened on the front side of the display panel 100 through that a pressing plate 140 is fastened to the edge member 150 through a fixing element 160 (such as a bolt or rivet). U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,526, for example, discloses such fastening method which adopts the bolt. However, the conventional method in FIG. 2 takes a lot of time to install and remove the fixing element 160. Moreover, the edge member 150 occupies more space. It is against a prevailing trend that demands thin and small size and increases cost.